Racks are commonly used for securing objects for transportation, storage, and/or display reasons. It is also desirable to provide a mechanism for locking objects within these racks, thereby preventing any unauthorized removal of the objects from the racks.
One common use of a rack is to bind sporting equipment to an object such as a vehicle, a wall in a house or garage, or a store display rack. When a rack is used in conjunction with a vehicle, the main purpose is transportation of said object, whereas, when a rack is attached to a wall or display structure, the main purpose is storage and/or display. In either instance, the goal of the rack is to firmly support the object in a desired position.
Various forms of vehicle carriers heretofore have been provided for supporting and carrying objects on a vehicle. The typical method for supporting sporting equipment such as surfboards, sailboards, kayaks and the like, involves using canvas or rubber straps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,862 issued to Heftmann and entitled Car Rack for Holding Surfboards and the Like, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,412 issued to Kennedy and entitled Lockable Tie Down Strap, both disclose a rack utilizing straps which are placed across the object to be supported within the rack. The straps are pulled tight, thereby securing the object within the rack. The straps may then be locked to prevent any unauthorized removal of the object from the rack. Although this is the most typical method of securing an object within a rack, there are obvious drawbacks. The flexible properties of strap-based systems are subject to wear and tear and weathering, which in time will result in the breaking of the straps. In addition, straps are easily unhooked, resulting in theft of the object. Even with a lock incorporated into the strap system, the straps are easily cut and the object removed.
More secure strap based systems have been disclosed. For example, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0031588 A1 entitled Board Securing Device, the inventor discloses a device comprising a flexible cable loop strap that is engage able using a key or combination operated lock. The loop is placed around the circumference of a surfboard at a location proximate a rack mounting bar. The loop is then secured to the rack mounting bar, thus securing the board to the rack mounting bar. The disclosed loop offers a locking mechanism that is neither subject to the same degree of deterioration as are standard straps nor easily cut. However, the loop straps do not form part of the rack system. Instead, the loop straps are a time consuming addition to an existing rack system, offering no legitimate support between the object and the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,044, issued to Bolich and entitled Adjustable Surfboard Clamp and Method, discloses a method for locking a surfboard to a roof rack crossbar using a series of adjustable mount block assemblies affixed to the rack crossbars at a lateral position of contact with the sides of a surfboard placed horizontally on top of the crossbars. The mount block assemblies utilize a metal clamp that is vertically adjusted to the thickness of the surfboard at the lateral position of contact. An internal axle connects two side cams vertically adjacent to a center mount block with the clamp affixed within the side cams. An axle allows for the clamp assemblies to open and close by means of rotation of the side cams relative to the position of the mount block. The mount block assemblies utilize a lock pin that inserts through an alignment of holes in the mount block assembly to a position of engagement with a cam lock assembly. Utility of the cam lock serves to prevent or allow removal of the lock pin. This clamping method prevents movement of a surfboard on the crossbar and deters theft.
While the mounting block based assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,044 forms an integral part of the rack assembly, use of the disclosed mounting block is complex. A user must determine through tedious trial and error, the optimal setting of the clamp with respect to the side cams for each board secured within the rack. Readjustment of the clamp requires that the user rotate the side cams, release an internal set screw, guestimate a proper setting of the clamp, and return the side cam to the “secure” position. If the clamp has been adjusted too short, the clamp will not fit over the board. If the clamp has been adjusted too high, there will be excess space between the board and the clamp. Neither are desirable settings, thus requiring a repeat of the process until an “optimal fit” is achieved. Furthermore, the clamp mechanism is designed such that the clamp face runs parallel with the longitudinal centerline of the vehicle, to which it is attached. Surfboards, as is the case with most sporting equipment, have a nonlinear outline. This being the case, the face of the clamp is not able to form full contact with the surfboard. Contact is limited to point contact between a corner of the clamp, which is a small surface area, and the surfboard rail. Such contact on the fragile rails of a surfboard will damage the rails. This damage is exacerbated by vibration of the surfboard in transit when the “optimal fit” is not a snug fit between the clamp and surfboard.
Thus there is a need in the art for a locking rack that will securely and snugly hold a variety of sized objects without using fragile straps, without requiring complex adjustments of the rack members and without damaging the objects at the point of contact.